


Take My Hand

by CanoodledCanary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just the boys saving each other's lives and being snarky about it the whole time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoodledCanary/pseuds/CanoodledCanary
Summary: “Good thing you had the brightest spell I’ve ever seen stuck to your chest. They’ll never find us now!” Draco snarked as he struggled to support Harry’s weight.“You’re right. Next time I’ll just take on the lot of them, easy peasy.” Harry retorted. Did Malfoy really rescue him just to be a twat about it? Harry wouldn’t put it past him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. I'm planning on making it a long one, but I have no commitments or deadlines so it'll take however long it takes. Not gonna leave it unfinished though, promise.
> 
> Please don't let me know about grammar mistakes unless they're spelling errors because if I have to re-read my own work and admit to myself that I actually wrote a fanfiction then I will cry.

Curse that damned Gryffindor idiot! Draco swore and grimaced as he sprinted full tilt through the maze of the Triwizard Championship’s third task. If it weren’t for Potter, he’d be in the stands right now curled up next to Blaise and Pansy, reading the daily prophet and complaining about how exceptionally bored he was. Draco dodged instinctively as a stray curse shot past him and shook himself free of his thoughts. No matter the cause, he had to concentrate now. 

The stupid heroic git had gotten himself captured. Draco had recognized it from the moment the spell reverberated from the center of the maze, the same sickening sheen he had seen when his father set similar traps for the Dark Lord. 

And no one else had even noticed. No one else had felt the same sinking realization of what that blast implied. 

Someone had been captured, and Draco was willing to bet all the gargoyles in the castle that it was Potter.

Draco pressed his back into the hedge of the maze and struggled to quiet his breathing. He could hear voices from around the corner as deflected spells continued to zoom past.

“It’s all over now kiddie! Give it up! Just give it up!”

Draco froze and the blood drained from his face as he recognized the screeching voice. His crazy Aunt Bellatrix was on the rampage.

“We’ve got your little boy strung up high and dry! The Dark Lord is ever so patient.”

A grunt sounded as she knocked her opponent to the ground. 

Draco’s breath caught. Harry could already be dead by now. He could already be dead and Draco was too late. Every time Potter and his friends snuck off, he knew they were up to something. They always ended up in the middle of everything, and usually he was jealous.

But not like this. This couldn’t be the last time he saw that stupid mop of curly hair disappear around the corner. Potter just didn’t die. He shrugged it off with that annoyingly shining smile of his like it was no big deal and life went on.

No, it couldn’t be true. Draco wouldn’t accept this until he saw it with his own eyes.

He peered around the corner. Down the aisle, Bellatrix stood in all her unhinged glory, bearing down on Cedric Diggory as he tried to scramble backward.

Her smile turned even more crazed and she took a step toward Diggory with her wand pointed.

Draco ducked away from the sight.

It would be bad getting caught out in the open like this, but it would be made all the worse if Aunt Bella found him. Thinking of enduring what came next, not with his wand in his hand, but with a Death Eater mask on his face, made him shiver. He knew he would be the perfect follower they expected to see, and that was what scared him the most.

“I’m sure your precious Potter is getting lonely, why don’t you go join him? CRUCIO!”

It was dead silent. 

Draco darted back the way he came with lead in his stomach. She was methodical, of course she silenced her victim before torturing them. If anyone else were here, they would’ve rushed out to help without a second thought.

But Draco’s Slytherin self-preservation would always win out.

He muttered a locator spell and continued to run through the maze. The hedge walls rose high around him, soaking in the sound of even his own muddy footfalls so he felt eerily isolated despite being in the middle of a battlefield. The uncanny silence made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He had to find Harry.

-

“Bring him forward.”

Harry groped across the damp grass in search of his wand. The world was a dull haze of jumbled sensations, and ringing still filled his ears as he struggled to recover from the shock of the blast. Arms hoisted him up unceremoniously and dragged him towards the light.

Cold stone met his back and he felt ropes wind their way around his arms and legs. In a panic, he began to thrash wildly. A figure approached as his eyes came into focus.

“Ah, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Always such a pleasure.”

The voice burned and left an acidic taste on his tongue. He blinked and the disappointingly familiar form of Voldemort himself sharpened before him.

“Oh, hey dude.” said Harry.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, and then leaned closer and glared.

“You thought you could evade me? You thought you could hide, sniveling in Dumbledore’s little tower, and I wouldn’t find you?”

A quick glance around the graveyard showed that the area was crawling with Death Eaters, all watching motionlessly from behind their cloaks and masks. Harry’s wand was nowhere to be seen.

“I am your fate, Potter. I am your death. I am the last face you will ever see.”

The odds weren’t looking too good, but when had they ever? At least he always had some time to collect himself during the monologuing.

“I am going to watch the light leave your eyes as I strike you down.”

Voldemort took a step closer, and suddenly Harry’s eyes snapped to him. He rammed his head forward, feeling a satisfying thud as their foreheads connected and Voldemort was sent reeling back. The searing burn of his scar was worth it to see the look on Voldemort’s face.

“How dare you!”

Harry snickered, but it was cut off by a strangled cry as Voldemort cast crucio on him.

“You insolent little brat!”

Harry gritted his teeth and thrashed against his bindings. Voldemort stepped closer and intensified the spell until Harry let out a scream. The Death Eaters laughed mockingly. Fire burned through Harry’s veins. It scorched him from the inside out, eating away at his flesh till his very skin felt ablaze. He screamed and screamed, his voice turning ragged until, finally, Voldemort cut off the spell with a flick of his wrist.

Harry’s head hung forward and he gasped for breath.

Ok, start with the obvious; this was not good. Harry mentally traced over his options for escape, and found them disappointingly lacking. He needed to do something, and fast. If he could just find the portkey that led him here, he could be back at school in the blink of an eye, but there was no way he was getting out of here without a fight.

Brute force it was.

Harry carefully kept his gaze down and he steadied himself. Voldemort’s shadow retreated.

“See how weak he is?” Voldemort addressed his audience, “Nothing more than a child, look how easily he crumbles. Feeble. He must get it from his filthy muggle mother.”

A shockwave reverberated through the graveyard and sent everyone flying. The statue that had held Harry up lay on the ground in pieces, and the boy disappeared behind a gravestone. 

“Find him! Now!” Voldemort screamed, and his followers scrambled to action.

-

Draco had made some pretty stupid decisions in his life, but among them, this had to be the worst. To be fair, he hadn’t known that Voldemort himself and literally all his goons would be waiting on the other side of the portkey that was sitting suspiciously abandoned in the middle of the maze. It’s not his fault Harry was currently making an ass of himself running between the gravestones and goading them on, of all things.

He was honestly a lost cause.

Draco skirted around the edge of the battlefield, all senses on high alert. He didn’t even want to think about how supremely fucked he was if someone recognized him here.

He made his way painstakingly slowly across the battlefield. His heart pounded in his ears and his stomach flipped every time Harry took a hit. Even the Boy Who Lived couldn’t last long, not against all the Death Eaters. Harry was still just one person. Sometimes Draco felt like everyone else forgot that.

Harry took a hit directly to his leg, and went straight down. Draco’s heart lurched. He had never felt so helpless. Voldemort was already standing in front of Harry’s prone form, gloating.

“No more running, little boy. No more tricks.”

-

“The next hand you touch will be the hand of death.”

Voldemort sneered as he leaned closer. His proximity itself burned Harry’s flesh, adding to his agony. He screamed, trying to crawl away, but Voldemort raised his hand to Harry’s chest, and all his limbs seemed to freeze.

“Who are you without mommy’s protection? Without all those pitiful little followers there to throw themselves in front of you?”

Voldemort’s hand rested against Harry’s chest before he leaned forward and pushed. Burning fire tore through Harry’s veins and collected under Voldemort’s hand, before ripping out through the front of his body. Harry’s vision whited out. He screamed and struggled against his frozen limbs. It was worse than crucio. It felt like Voldemort was pulling him right out of his own body.   
Harry blinked the spots out of his eyes and refocused on Voldemort standing before him, with trails of glowing white string in his hands. His grin was twisted and cruel, and when Harry’s gaze followed the strings, and his stomach dropped. They connected right back into Harry’s chest.

Voldemort laughed, raised his wand, and cut the strings.

-

Draco tensed as he heard Harry’s bloodcurdling scream. His stomach clenched. He had never heard Harry make a noise like that before, and he never wanted to. 

He crept forward, ducking between the gravestones as he headed straight for the noise. It’s a good thing Voldemort chose an arena with literally the most hiding places possible. He could see them now, a bright light emanating from between Voldemort and Harry, the likes of which Draco had never seen. It couldn’t be anything good. 

Harry struggled on the ground as Voldemort loomed over him. The white light crackled in his hands. This wasn’t good. Voldemort was actually going to kill him this time. Draco tightened his sweaty grip on his palm, and aimed around the side of the gravestone.

“Confringo!”

Voldemort was blasted right through the air, toppling gravestones as he went. His supporters flocked to his side immediately, and Draco grabbed his chance. 

“Harry!”

Harry’s head whipped towards him. The white light still clung to his chest, giving his face an ethereal glow. Draco’s breath caught as he watched the light play on his face, his eyelashes, his hair. It moved slightly with the heaving of Harry’s chest, which made the beams dance like water across his cheekbones.

Of all the times to ogle Potter, this was probably the worst.

“We need to move right now.” Draco said.

Harry scrambled to his feet, or he would have, if he didn’t immediately hiss and fall to his knees. A disturbing amount of blood coated his leg. It made Draco sick to his stomach to look at, but Harry’s eyes were bright and determined as he all but crawled forward.

“Let’s go.”

Draco held out his hand, and nearly flinched back when Harry regarded him warily. What did Draco think, that they were best mates now? He was a bloody Slytherin, for Merlin’s sake, Harry probably thought this was a trick!

Harry looked at him searchingly for a long moment.

“Why?”

Draco bit his lip and searched for an answer he didn’t have.

“I just-” He started.

“There’s someone else here!”

One of Voldemort’s followers ran towards them, and Draco instinctually put up a shield. It was weak, it wouldn’t hold long. Draco kept his hand held out desperately, and Harry took it.

The light exploded from their hands, blinding them and knocking the Death Eater back. Draco felt a small weight hook itself into his sternum and give a sharp tug. He hissed as his hand began to burn where it touched Harry’s, but it was clenched too tight for him to let go.

The light quickly faded and was gone, but had already caught everyone’s attention. Harry leaned heavily against Draco as they hobbled away.


End file.
